The Reunion
by taotapp
Summary: It has been 1 year since the events in FLCL. Haruko and Mammimi return. May Contain SPOILERS Final Chapter is up!
1. It begins again

I don't own Furi Kuri  
  
First of all, if you have not seen FLCL (and chances are you haven't) there are quite a bit of characters involved in the 6 episode confusing anime. Well I'm too lazy to type it all so here is the link: .  
  
Anyway, let my first fan fiction commence! This story takes place 1 year after the events taking place in FLCL.. Prologue: On the other side of the world....rides a very familiar woman on a VERY familiar vespa . HaruHara Haruko (HH) had been riding her vespa for almost a year now..searching for the right head (Another Naota so to speak). As she rode her vespa she recalled how close she was to gaining the power of Atomsk the last time..but she had lost it because of Naota. And then at the end of it all he told her that.-her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a kid. He reminded her of Naota. she didn't have much time to think as she hit him with her vespa! She quickly almost in a fluid motion jumped off her vespa and hit him with the double merged guitar.and nothing happened. He was not the right head for the N-O process. "Oh well!" she exclaimed. "I guess this means I'll be visiting the Nandaba house one more time..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Near a mountain region close to Japan)  
  
Samajimi Mamimi had decided to become a photographer and leave town. That had been a year ago. Now she was about to take a brilliant picture of an animal in the cat family: a mountain lion (I don't know if those reside in Japan.sorry if they don't). The giant cat reminded her of Takun and her days she spent with Naota...and his dumb brother who she never heard from again. But that was a year ago and now she had become an excellent photographer. She lit a cigarette while she waited for it to turn around. So she could snap a picture and get outta there. maybe get some cash for it and go back to her apartment and- And then she saw it- the vespa coming straight toward her.. It can't be her..she thought.I thought she left.I saw it.and took the picture... after she left.  
  
"OUTA MY WAY!!" she yelled as she whizzed past mammimi. Unknown to Haruko, Mammimi's jacket got caught on the vespa and was dragged back to Naota with Haruko.  
  
(At the Nandaba bakery place)  
  
Naota, now in seventh grade was up doing his long boring Math homework.  
  
If X equals the sum of..ugh...  
  
He couldn't think of homework right now. He still remembered the day 1 year ago when Haruko said he was just a kid. All the amazing things that happened when she was there paled in comparison to math homework. Overwhelmed with thoughts he decided to for a walk to clear his empty head.  
  
I need some fresh air. he thought as he walked out the door.  
  
Naota walked to the bridge and stared out at the town of Mabase and he began to reflect on those times a year ago. And then he saw a light.a blinding light coming closer as if it was moving on a ..VESPA. He looked closer and saw her. The one who had used him for the power of Atomsk. The one who threw him into the mouth of the terminal core without giving it a second thought. It was Haruko.  
  
I am sorry that it was short. I just now realized how short this really was. Anyway please review and give your opinion. I will probably update when I get like 5 reviews just so I know someone is actually reading what I write. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Atomsk in Canti!

I don't own FLCL. If I did I would be happy for making such a great anime series.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haruko is back  
  
Naota watched the light coming closer and thinking all the time "there's no way that can be her". Then he saw it: the guitar sticking out like some kind of a bad omen. As the vespa began to slow down he thought he saw mammimi on the back of it. But that was impossible.or so he thought. When she stepped off the yellow vespa he was sure it was her.  
  
"Hi. I'm back"  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Atomsk."  
  
"Nobody had the right head"  
  
"Except you Takun"  
  
"And besides..."  
  
"You're the one I saw first"  
  
He remembered how she had said it..one year ago. How it had meant nothing when she was fooling around with his father. They were both staring at each other as if thinking the same thing when they heard a sound from the vespa. They both stared at the vespa wondering what it was and saw mammimi.  
  
"MAMMIMI!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" yelled Naota "Oh I guess she wanted to come along or something.."murmured Haruko "What does that mean?!" "Did you bring her here?!" "It doesn't matter" exclaimed Haruko as she pulled out her guitar.  
  
Meanwhile at the bakery. Shigekuni and Kamon (Naota's grandfather and father) were watching TV and Kamon is reading a magazine.  
  
"Kamon.where is Naota?" asked Shigekuni  
  
"Um I don't know..."  
  
Kamon. what are you reading?*pulls book away from Kamon*  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! Don't look!!!" shrieks Kamon  
  
GASP!!! WHAT IS THIS?! *eyes become giant and nose begins to bleed* ITS POR-  
  
"Shut Up!!" "Remember the rating of this fic..." "Oh yes of course..."*gives Kamon his magazine back and mumbles under his breath* "pervert."  
  
"CANTI!!!" yelled Kamon" "go get us some drinks from the 7-Eleven across the bridge"  
  
Canti: *nods and walks out the door*  
  
Shigekuni: Kamon, what are you watching on TV?!  
  
AT THE BRIDGE  
  
Haruko got a psychotic grin on her face as she pulled out her guitar...and hit Naota on the head with it. She tried the procedures of getting whatever she wanted out of his head...but nothing happened "Heyyyy...is something wrong with your head too?" Said Haruko as if expecting an explanation.  
  
"Not this again" sighed Mammimi as she snapped a quick picture of Naota getting hit.  
  
"Hey! Stop hitting me there!" yelled Naota and to his surprise..she stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop; these pictures are excellent" said Mammimi  
  
She didn't answer. Haruko was too busy staring at her bracelet. The bracelet that monitored Atomsk's power. It was tingling. She looked up and saw Canti soar from above them heading towards the 7 eleven. With one glance they all knew: The powers of Atomsk were in Canti. (Pretty weird huh?).  
  
Haruko smiled and thought to herself: this time there won't be any need for the terminal core or to befriend any grade school kids. It would be easy; she would just bust open Canti's head unleash the powers of Atomsk gain his powers and be on her way it was so simple-  
  
"Umm.Haruko. what are you doing?" asked Naota interrupting her thoughts.  
She didn't answer. Before anyone could blink she was on her vespa riding after Canti leaving behind smoke and dust.  
  
Sorry if it was a short chapter. I am researching more on character personalities so these characters can be even more like the ones from the show. Please Review! 


	3. Get to 7eleven!

I don't own FLCL. Please don't sue me...  
  
Ok I have been thinking of what to do next but now I'm pretty sure of what to do now. This chapter is used to connect plots for the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to those who have reviewed. I am sad to say that I do not know how to review yet. The only option I have seen is the dropdown menu. Anyway it makes it a lot more fun to know someone is reading this. Thank you!  
  
Haruko rode her vespa at the highest speed possible trailing slowly behind Canti on the way to 7-Eleven (I don't own 7-eleven either). She almost couldn't believe how easy this would be! All she would do is smash Canti's head open! Now if she could just go a bit faster to keep up with him..  
  
Meanwhile at the bridge  
  
*the dust settles* Naota and Mammimi are watching Haruko speed away.  
  
"I wonder where she is going.." Said Mammimi  
  
"Well it looks like she's going towards 7-eleven." exclaimed Naota  
  
"But why would she go there?" wondered Mammimi  
  
"Well I can't blame her. Those slurpies are some of the best around"  
  
Mammimi hit Naota over the head as a punishment for his stupid answer and then pointed at the sky.  
  
"Up there..Its Canti!"*takes a picture*  
  
"Whatever she's planning to do to Canti I doubt its maintenance." Said Naota  
  
"We won't get there in time.. But we can go to my house and get my dad to drive us there!" exclaimed Naota as he started sprinting to his house (Naota's house is closer than the 7-eleven)  
  
Meanwhile at the Nandaba bakery  
  
*Shigekuni and Kamon are watching TV*  
  
"Kamon.what are you watching on TV?"  
  
"Nothing Father why don't you go somewhere else.?" said Kamon while shielding the television from his father  
  
"Kamon...I MUST SEE IT!!" yelled Shigekuni as he pushed Kamon out of the way  
  
*camera zooms out of house* AUGHHH!!!! Scremed Shigekuni  
  
*Back in the house*  
  
Kamon.I cannot forgive you. You were lying and doing perverted things.behind your fathers back.  
  
Then Kamon saw the television and so did Shigkuni. (You don't want to know what they saw) They both passed out on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile 2 blocks from the Nandaba bakery  
  
"Were almost there!" yelled Naota  
  
They arrived at the bakery/house. The door was locked but a window to the living room was open. And there they saw Naota's father and Kamon passed out on the floor.  
  
Ah crap.now who can drive the car? Thought Naota.  
  
He turned around to see that Mammimi wasn't there.  
  
*2 minutes from 7-eleven*  
  
Haruko hoped she was almost finished following this stupid robot. As she continued to follow it she saw a 7-eleven about a minute or two away. She smirked. So they're still using the tin can for errands..she thought. She pulled out her guitar.  
  
*Inside 7-eleven*  
  
The night-shift cashier watched in shock and horror as a yellow vespa went crashing through the window and a lady began spinning a guitar at a high speed.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Bakery  
  
"Mammimi where are you?!" shouted Naota  
  
He peered outside to see Mammimi in Kamons car with the keys in her hand. Naota got in the front seat and they went zooming off towards 7-eleven at speeds unknown.  
  
Well, I'm sorry if it feels short. I tried to write it longer. The next chapter will be better. I promise. Please Review and thank you for reading. 


	4. Haruko succedds! The power of Atomsk unl...

Ok! Sorry about not updating for awhile.. I've been studying for this exam and had to deal with life in general which is hard enough. Anyways here is chapter 4.Oh yeah and I don't own FLCL or the 7-eleven.  
  
CH4 Atomsk Arrives!  
  
-7-Eleven-  
  
Haruko jumped off her vespa and in one movement had pulled out her guitar and hit Canti on the head with it. Pieces of Canti's head shattered everywhere and Canti started glowing red..  
  
-Back at the car-  
  
Mammimi and Naota were speeding through the town toward 7-eleven and it seemed like things were going a lot better than the last time when everything went wrong..Mammimi overflowed (I honestly don't know what they mean by that but it seemed like a headache or something) naota realized in less than a second that they were going about 70 something mph and if nobody was driving the car they would crash..As this was registered in his thoughts he saw a flashing red light up ahead.  
  
Naota pushed Mammimi out of the way and jumped in the front seat.and remembered he didn't know how to drive.and that the pedals to the car were jammed. He would have to drive somehow or just steer out of the way of everything..  
  
-7-eleven-  
The hyperventilating store clerk had just started to feel better when he thought he saw headlights coming toward his store..  
  
*car crashes through broken 7-eleven window*  
  
*store clerk passes out*  
  
*Naota gets out of the totaled car*  
  
Naota: Haruko do you like slurpees that much?!  
  
No of course I don't!! Yelled Haruko  
  
*Mammimi stumbles out of the car*  
  
NAOTA YOURE TOO LATE!! I'M GONNA GET HIS POWER!! Yelled haruko.  
  
Canti began to glow even redder and things in the store began to come off the ground..it was as if gravity itself had disappeared. Then, it happened. Canti ate haruko. Everybody was silent.almost like time had stopped..and then out of canti's head (TV screen whatever.) was haruko glowing completely red. She stared at Naota and Mammimi for a split second before completely destroying the 7 eleven they were in with a single thrust of her hand. Naota remembered doing the same to the giant hand..  
  
-Meanwhile at the Nandaba bakery- (It's another sub episode of the pervert and his father!)  
  
Kamon.I am disappointed in you...you have been watching horrible accursed things..WITHOUT TELLING ME!!  
  
Father why don't you go check on Naota...I am sure he is calling you right now..mumbled Kamon clearly trying to draw attention away from him.  
  
FOOL!! Don't you know! Naota is at that bridge!!  
  
No father! Naota is sleeping! It is 2 AM right now!  
  
As this slowly registered into their perverted minds Kamon realized his car was gone..  
  
-The destroyed 7-eleven-  
  
Everything was flying. The force of Haruko's attack had destroyed 7 eleven and forced them all into the air (Except for Haruko of course) and in different directions. Through all the dust and smoke and debris nobody could see Haruko slip away into the darkness..With a mighty thud Naota, Mammimi, Canti, the store clerk, the vespa, the car, and all the debris fell to the dirt that was 7-eleven. (Which I don't own.)  
  
While all this happened the all powerful Haruko was destroying the city of Mabase. She headed toward the Medical Mechanica factory iron which was still tipped over on the side of the hill. She would kill every employee for taking something she wanted..for making her go through all the crap she went through..and most of all; she would kill them all for imprisoning Atomsk. She swore on her life that with her new gained power she would make them suffer..hell she didn't have anything to do; maybe she would start using Atomsk's power to steal planets...  
  
As she ran faster than her own vespa, she sped through the city towards the factory she would make pay. She laughed knowing that soon she would get her revenge. Soon she would make them pay.  
  
Meanwhile inside the medical mechanica factory 20 robot canti's awoke and a giant eyebrow twitched...  
  
Was this chapter any better? If you have any suggestions just tell me in your review! I am open to all suggestions unless.please review.  
  
Oh yeah and in the next chapter Commander Amarao and Kitsurabami appear and Haruko has to fight twenty identical Canti's designed to fight. Hope you enjoy it! 


	5. Enter Amarao! The 20 Canti Massacre!

I don't own FLCL.  
  
Sorry for not updating in over a week. I just didn't really know what to write about for awhile and had a lot of school stuff to do but whatever! Oh and thanks to Riak Karasawa for the cool idea of making the 20 Canti's merge!  
  
Chapter 5-Enter Amarao! The 20 Canti massacre!  
  
Haruko was so close to the medical mechanica factory. She couldn't wait to get her revenge on them and everybody working there. Little did she know, simple as her plan seemed it would soon go completely wrong.  
  
-Inside the medical mechanica factory-  
  
Amarao had remembered the total chaos and destruction of mabase when Atomsk had been unleashed for only a second. He had become very nervous since then. It had stood there in all its glory as if mocking him. It had been there and there was nothing he could do. But there is now. He thought to himself. Over the year I have recovered 20 robotic canti's to defend him if Atomsk appeared again. It took forever but it will be worth it. He thought. He would be ready this time. He did not expect what would happen next.  
  
KA-BOOM!!  
  
The side wall of the factory blew apart and Amarao saw a flash of what looked like glowing red. He spun around only to see Haruko on the other side of the building. Nobody was there..except maybe a few employees who thought the factory were still going. There was no time to think anymore. He waited a second and then decided she must not have seen him in her rush. But where was she going? No matter. He quickly walked to the first deactivated canti and flipped the power switch.(the robots were awake but they just needed to be activated with electricity) But nothing happened. "Damn it!" He said out loud, the sound echoing through the dark building. He did not turn on the main power switch. He would have to go to the lower level to turn the power back on.  
  
Meanwhile Haruko was beginning to get used to the power she had gained. She could now sort her thoughts out and she wasn't feeling rushed like before. She was in an office room. There were some cubicles and it was really dark but her eyes adjusted quickly.  
  
She paused to think. The last time she was here there was no way anyone could possibly work here. There was no way in or out. But now. Now there were cubicles and computers as if they had remolded it somehow. Or maybe its because each time you came here you blasted through at 70 MPH she reminded herself harshly. "Oh well at least I'm thinking clearer than before" she said out loud.  
  
She was thinking well enough to hear Amarao swear from the lower level.  
  
"Ha so he is still here." she said aloud. She turned and was about to go torment him about his eyebrows and then maybe kill him when she saw an employee crawl between cubicles out of the corner of her eye. She grinned evilly. She pulled out her guitar and began to slowly walk toward the stammering employee.  
  
-Back at the debris that was 7-eleven-  
  
Naota had passed out shortly after the store blew up. He had dreamed in his sleep. He had dreamed of irons and photos and vespa's and Haruko and the color red.. He woke up. Mammimi was apparently still unconscious so he figured he would try and see what happened to haruko. Then he remembered: the power haruko had gained, how she had speeded away.he remembered it all. He decided to himself: He would follow her. Then he remembered, he did not know where she was! As if to answer his mental question to himself he turned around and saw a trail of destruction leading to.the medical mechanica plant! Then he spotted her vespa right in front of him. He was going to do it. He stood up. He would use her vespa and follow her there. To the medical mechanica plant. He got on her vespa and rode towards the plant.  
  
Haruko casually pulled out her guitar and hit the poor employee over the head with it crashing him through six cubicles and knocking him out against the wall. She then proceeded downstairs to find Amarao.  
  
Amarao had just gotten downstairs and was using a small cheap flashlight to see. It was pitch black in the basement area. The room was completely dark but he remembered parts of it. There was the fuse box in the far corner, some miscellaneous boxes and lots of dust. Man its dark thought Amarao. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face" he accidentally said out loud. "Yeah it is pretty dark" "yep" said Amarao "pretty dark-" In a second they were at each others throats. Haruko with her guitar string against his throat and Amarao hitting her with the flashlight. He kicked her away and scrambled to the fuse box. He flipped every switch to ON.  
  
-On the first floor-  
  
Every Canti stepped forward in total unison and synchronism. All 20 of them sensed the power of Atomsk. All 20 of them headed to the basement.  
  
-Basement-  
  
Haruko quickly regained her balance and punched Amarao square in the face. That's when she noticed the lights were on. She didn't care. She pulled out her guitar and started using it like a gun shooting at him while he pulled out his gun and shot at her. Haruko hit the gun out of his hand and pounded him into the ground with her guitar. She ran up to him and was about to finally kill him with her guitar. She leaned over him and held the guitar back and brought it down...when she got kicked out of the way by a metal foot.  
  
She got up only to see..Canti?!  
  
Canti!! I thought I killed you! Yelled Haruko  
  
Hehehehehe snickered Amarao. You still don't know do you...and then he ran out of the room.  
  
Haruko fought with all her might but found even with the double merged guitar she had kept that victory seemed hopeless...Unless she could use even more of her newfound power...  
  
-At the top floor-  
  
Kitsurabami had been staying at the plant because there had not been really anywhere else to go after last year. At least here she could still get a decent salary. Soon she would hit the road though. Amarao had been acting really psycho lately. Talking about robots and atomsk..and that robot..but it didn't matter anyway. She was leaving for better opportunities and this place was rotting to the core-  
  
KA-BOOM!!!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a giant explosion from down below. She grabbed a handgun off her desk and headed downstairs. "Yeah this place is definitely falling apart"  
  
Naota had been riding the vespa for about ten minutes now and finally arrived at the medical mechanica center. He jumped off the vespa and quickly scanned the area for an entrance and could not find a door..  
  
YES IT WORKED! Haruko laughed defiantly. She had somehow used more power to blast all the canti's into all directions. She laughed and laughed..and then stopped laughing when she saw Kitsurabami about to shoot her.  
  
Haruko threw the guitar straight at her face then in the same movement jumped toward her own guitar, grabbed it and practically flew towards her with it. Kitsurabami fired her gun at haruko but she quickly dodged.  
  
Haruko grinned. This was so easy! It was like it was in slow motion or something! She used the guitar and hit the gun out of her hand which scattered across the floor. And they both stood there. Haruko with her guitar and Kitsurabami defenseless. She raised her guitar and brought it down right towards Kitsurabami when the "destroyed" Canti got up and broke themselves apart. They then rebuilt themselves to form one giant "super canti*"  
  
When it stood up, its body went straight through the roof of the company.  
  
Naota, Kitsurabami, and Haruko all stared at it in awe. It was huge, powerful and could kill them with one kick.  
  
Then as if to make matters worse...it reached into its head(TV screen whatever) and pulled out a massive guitar. It was connected to an N.O. field. It could pull things out of its head.  
  
The super canti swung its guitar and destroyed the remains of the factory in one swift blow and stared straight down. Right into Haruko's eyes. They both knew. This would be a fight to the death.  
  
Well the next chapter is the last..6 chapters and 6 episodes. If there are any questions you have just ask them when you review.  
  
*Reviewers credit: I would like to give great thanks to: Riak Karasawa for the super canti idea. It was a huge part of this chapter. Thank you.  
  
Thank you for reading and please Review..... 


	6. The conclusion

I do not own FLCL, blockbuster video, 7-eleven or any other companies mentioned here. All I own is my computer.  
  
Hi! It sure has been a while huh? Well, my computer's been down for awhile and the internet got shut off to top things off. But now I'm back to finish up this fan fiction!  
  
Here is the final chapter...  
  
Chapter 6 FLCL  
  
For a long time the giant robot and Haruko just stared.  
  
"It's so tall.." She mouthed out.  
  
KA-BOOM!!  
  
The huge robot swiped its giant hand over the ground, crushing straight through concrete and buildings. It pulled the same hand back and grabbed its giant guitar it had pulled out of its head and hit Haruko with it. She went crashing through two buildings and skidded across the destroyed concrete.  
  
Naota saw her get hit.  
  
He stared at the rubble and the two destroyed buildings in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Haruko?!" He ran over to the wreckage yelling her name knowing that if she was finished so was everything else. Naota looked up and saw Haruko about twenty feet away standing on a giant pile of wreckage behind a small shop. Amazingly enough..she didn't have a scratch on her. He walked up to her slowly.  
  
"Hey umm.why aren't you hurt?" Naota asked Haruko.  
  
"What this? This is nothing!" She pulled out her guitar and started playing it loudly.  
  
"You have to be tougher or the enemy will find you!!" she yelled trying to make it into a song.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT TRYING TO KILL US!!" Naota yelled frantically  
  
"You should try and be calmer anyway." She tightened her grip on the guitar.  
  
"Remember? I have Atomsk's powers! Nothing can go wrong!"  
  
Then as if to completely blow away all she had said the huge robot blew away the shop they were standing behind.  
  
Party time was over.  
  
"GET OUTTA THE WAY!!" Haruko pushed Naota away, swung her guitar and hit the robot right in the foot.  
  
It toppled over smashing one house and a small convenient store.  
  
Knowing that it would just get back up she sprinted to the other side of the robot, jumped onto its head and started hitting it. Nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly the metal beneath her feet shook. She fell onto the glass surface of its face and dropped her guitar on the glass  
  
The robot stood back up making Haruko and her guitar fall to the ground. It swung its left hand down to the ground. It wrapped its fingers tightly around Haruko's guitar. and smashed it into dust.  
  
She stared in total shock.  
  
Sure with her awesome powers she had plenty of speed and strength but without something to wield against the robot it was useless.  
  
They were finished.  
  
She fell to the ground lost in her own thoughts. Naota stared astonished.  
  
".If she can't beat it..who can?"  
  
He remembered his brother, Tasuku.  
  
"If he were here he could win.. Somehow."  
  
Haruko stared at him thinking of what he had just said.  
  
She remembered that whenever the canti she left at the 7-eleven would appear, Naota would be in some kind of danger, and he would mumble something...then Canti would appear, eat Naota, turn into Atomsk, kick ass, and become useless again.  
  
If she could just-  
  
Agh Damnnit!!  
  
She then remembered it wouldn't work since she had taken the powers of the pirate king and had been using it! And Canti surely wouldn't go near her after what she had done to it.  
  
"Hmmm..  
  
She got an idea.  
  
It would be their last chance. But how could she pull it off?  
  
"Hey Takkun!"  
  
".what is it?"  
  
"How did you make that thing come out of Ninamori's head before?"  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?!" He pointed to the huge robot slowly advancing towards them; destroying everything in its path.  
  
"Just tell me!!" Her eyes got wide and she looked about ready to kill him.  
  
"Ok.. Jeez. Umm.I think my head collided with hers."  
  
"Ah of course!" All I have to do is hit you with my guitar and-  
  
She turned around and saw the ashes of her guitar blowing in the cool night air.  
  
"Ah.crap."  
  
She turned back around and faced the robot. Now about 50 yards away. And it was somehow destroying things without touching them.But how?  
  
She looked closer and squinted. Then she saw it:  
  
It was using a laser.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the robot was standing a mere ten yards away from her. Its screen flashed red and the laser sliced through the ground coming at her before she could even think.  
  
She barely dodged it but it sliced her guitar case in half.  
  
"Heh.figures"  
  
She dodged the laser again but this time the robot had leaped into the air.  
  
It extended its foot and kicked Haruko straight through the night air.  
  
She headed straight for Naota.  
  
And their heads collided.  
  
The powers transferred completely. Haruko was back to normal, and Naota had the powers of the pirate king.  
  
"Now it's up to him." She looked for her motor bike just in case he failed.  
  
The giant robot brought its arm down hard and fast at Naota.  
  
And he blocked it with one hand.  
  
The second arm came down.  
  
He blocked it with his other arm.  
  
Then the screen lit bright red and the laser came out.  
  
At his great new speed he saw every detail in slow motion. He dodged but the laser sliced two thin strands of hair off his forehead. Next the robot swiftly grabbed Naota in its giant hand and then hurled him to the hard pavement.  
  
In his current state of shock he could hardly move.  
  
The screen flashed..  
  
He was finished.  
  
The past events flashed before him: "I got a letter from my brother. he's in America..." ".you know he has an American girlfriend.." "He left Japan to play Baseball in America ."  
  
He gripped his head and tightly closed his eyes to shut out the rest of the world.  
  
"TASUKU!!!"  
  
The sound echoed through the night.  
  
Meanwhile at what was 7-eleven.  
  
In the middle of all the rubble and debris a small robot awoke.  
  
Back at the fight scene..  
  
"Huh?! It didn't work!!" He frantically looked back up and saw the laser come down at normal speed.  
  
At a fast speed.  
  
KA-BOOM!!  
  
He closed his eyes awaiting death and felt nothing.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Haruko lying six feet away on the ground. Smoke was billowing from her jacket.  
  
"Haruko.?"  
  
He saw a flash of blue shinning metal behind him.  
  
"Well.looks like I'm not dead."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The robot.it must have blocked the laser from hitting me.when I was blocking the laser from you."  
  
"What robot? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"That robot right behind you" She pointed at something.  
  
Naota turned around and saw the best thing he had seen all night.  
  
Canti stood there, a long red deep scar straight through the metal of its chest area from where it had taken the hit.  
  
The giant robot turned to face them.  
  
Its face flashed red but this time a giant hole filled the space.  
  
And out came a giant laser.  
  
It was out of control, destroying everything.  
  
Canti quickly ate Naota and it became red.  
  
The laser went straight for the smaller robot but it blocked it with one hand.  
  
The crackling light flashed through the sky, turning night into day with its brilliance. The laser pushed the now merged Canti and Naota backwards a few inches.  
  
It quickly moved its hand and dodged; the laser flying miles away. The bigger robot shot two more lasers and then stuffed its hand into its head.  
  
It pulled out of its head a giant rifle.  
  
BANG BANG!!  
  
It shot two large bullets right at Canti and they went straight through the metal.  
  
"Canti!! A guitar!!" Haruko yelled out. They could barely hear her from where they were, but they still got the idea.  
  
Canti-sama launched its hands into its head and pulled out a shiny new guitar with a gun attached to it.  
  
Now they could fight together.  
  
Haruko ran straight at the robot; the gun blaring into the night. The bullets hit the giant robots screen and it cracked. Giant pieces of glass fell 65 feet to the ground.  
  
"NOW CANTI!! TRANSFORMATION!!!"  
  
Canti transformed itself into the giant cannon it had transformed into before, one year ago. It shot a giant red sphere straight through the robots head and into a blockbusters sign, just like it had one year ago. And it kicked ass, just like it did one year ago.  
  
Naota came out of Canti and Canti turned blue. The Giant robot crackled, electricity buzzing through it.  
  
"GET DOWN!!" Haruko yelled.  
  
Night turned into day again for a final time as the explosion rocked all of Mabase. The loud explosion and the fire blowing them both off their feet.  
  
Now it was truly over.  
  
"Naota, are you and Canti alright?"  
  
Naota didn't answer. His head was shaking violently.  
  
"Naota?! HEY NAOTA!!"  
  
He violently turned his head upward to face the sky and Atomsk exploded outward in all its glory. It sucked the pieces of the giant robot into itself.  
  
It was truly gigantic. At least three times as large as the giant robot overlooking Mabase.  
  
Cars, trucks, buildings, arcades, all went into Atomsk.  
  
Then it exploded. The small red dots sifting through the air and finally disappearing.  
  
And for the first time all night it was completely silent.  
  
"*sigh* Well, I'm going home" Naota started to walk towards his house.  
  
"Wait.Naota"  
  
".what is it?"  
  
He turned around and she was gone.  
  
"Oh Canti I forgot about you! Come on let's go."  
  
And Canti was gone as well.  
  
(Back at the bakery which was somehow still standing)  
  
He walked through the door of the bakery and into the living quarters.  
  
The room was completely dark so he switched the light switch to ON..  
  
And saw nothing but scattered porno magazines and a beer stain on the ground.  
  
"Sheesh." He sighed and went up to his bedroom.  
  
And Haruko was sitting in his chair, polishing her guitar humming to the tune of "don't worry be happy"  
  
"Oh.HI!"  
  
"What the hell."  
  
"Well." She stood up and dropped her guitar on the ground "I lost him again because of you."  
  
"You're still looking for it.after all this?!"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"The enemy is so close we can't even see it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you want to just drop everything and come with me?"  
  
"You said that to me once before."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Then you said maybe next time and left on your vespa"  
  
"Well now it is next time"  
  
He thought for a minute. This could be the last time he would ever see her again.  
  
But did he really care? Wasn't she simply using him before..she didn't really care about him. He was sure of it.  
  
But then why did she save him from the laser before? He reminded himself.  
  
She sat at his desk tapping her finger on the wood of the table.  
  
"Haruko."  
  
She turned her chair around "well..?"  
  
"I've made my decision."  
  
In two hours Naota had left messages at his two friend's houses saying he would be leaving for awhile.  
  
But the phone calls only took ten minutes.  
  
It was Naota's father that caused the biggest problem..  
  
"Well Nao' lets go before your dad wakes up-  
  
"HARUKO-SAN??!!" And in came Kamon wearing the jacket from Lupin the third.  
  
"Ah jeez.." Haruko sighed at the sight of him.  
  
"Haruko it appears you have returned!! Is it for me?!" kamon yelled in delight  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh.then is it for me?!" Kamon said again hoping for a different answer  
  
"..no"  
  
"Well then is it for-SLAM!  
  
They slammed the bakery door in his face, Naota said goodbye while holding the screen door shut with a wooden plank and eventually they were off on a new journey.  
  
7-eleven Mammimi rose from the ashes and debris to find an ambulance car, a stammering shopkeeper, and no sign of Naota or Haruko.  
  
She did see Kamons car, next to a huge piece of smoking wallpaper.  
  
She got in, put on a pair of sunglasses just to look cool and drove off.  
  
BUT WHERE DID CANTI GO? Canti eventually arrived the next day with two bulletholes, a red laser scar and the drinks he was sent to buy in the first place. Kamon and Shigekuni welcomed "TV boy" hoping he had gotten the sour drinks and not the sweet ones.  
  
Meanwhile, a guitar string still hums a note..  
  
Well that's pretty much it..Thanks to any and all reviewers! And please keep reading! 


End file.
